fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sewing Magic
Sewing Magic (仕立て魔法, Shitate Mahō) is a Caster Magic, which can also be used as a Holder Magic, is a Magic that centers around the simple concept of sewing. However, due to how Sewing Magic developed and evolved among its many users, it quickly became branded as a Forbidden Magic, thus making it rare, and illegal. Description , a fully "stitched" Werewolf, becoming more like a horrifying stuffed toy]]The simple idea of Sewing Magic is to, as its name implies, sew things together. Its main use is done by creating thin threads from the users own magic power, forged like Molding Magic, usually appear from the hands and fingers. These thin threads or strings are far more powerful and durable than regular strings. The actual sewing happens when the user manipulates said strings, with a needle being option, stringing materials together by simply forcing the strings to pierce through the materials and sew them together. This allows for quick tailoring that would usually take hours be done in a matter of seconds by proffesional hands, especially by those who are actually talented in sewing, which are the usual users of Sewing Magic. When used as a Holder Magic, it employs needles of any kind, which can make sewing alot faster, even faster than Sewing Magic would normally be. However, the reason why Sewing Magic became forbidden, is due to how it quickly became corrupt as it developed. The thin and durable threads became perfect tools for strangulation, and with enough force, even cut bodies and steel apart, cutting through armour and weaponry with ease, turning them into a weapon. The next is due to its field of employment expanding, since others realized they could sew together living beings, with cloth and other inorganic materials, fusing them together, and eventually, creating what is known as a '"stitched" '(ステッチ, Sutetchi), a being who has been sewn with other materials, like one would sew together a doll, becoming a literal part of their being. However, fully stitched creatures are far more powerful, due to possessing the ability to create threads of their own, but are incapable of sewing, yet they possess nearly endless stamina at their disposal, and incredible strength, and depending on what is used to sew them, can also be incredibly durable. This extends to fully sewing and "remodelling" creatures to become like stuffed toys, as opposed to their former appearance, or doing so on corpses. 's limbs being sewn into beastly limbs by Lanka Amora ]]In addition, certain users are capable of performing advanced techniques, such as turning a human's limbs to beastly, and almost cartoonish limbs, done so by sewing the entire limbs all over again, as shown by Lanka Amora, done so to Katarina Marcel, though she also displays the ability to freely turn her limbs back to normal, with or without Katarina's consent. The threads can also take the forms of weaponry or shields, for offense or defense, the threads becoming more powerful when conjoined together into a single construct. Trivia *A user of Sewing Magic is to be branded as Dark Mage if they're revealed to possess it. No exceptions. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Holder Magic